my first TCW rp
by Scoobydiesel
Summary: my 1st rp i did in tcw


A TCW logo fly's by the screen as you here the fans roar up from there seats, The camera zooms by the fans you see some signs saying things like " Hot ice will turn the century" and "Freeze is back in town" When the camera is done going by the fans it shows Matt Storm outside of the arena as the fans quit down.

Matt Storm: Hello every body and welcome to TCW!!!!!! If you don't know what TCW is by now you sourly will by this coming Tuesday, As TCW will have it's first show and that is Tuesday Night Turbo!!!

Fans go crazy!!!!

Matt Storm: It looks like its going to be one hell of a night...We got The one you know as Deadman vs Grym vs Replicant as are open match then we have...One of the greatest if not the greatest BLAZE taking on NEO!! 

Fan's Cheer

Matt Storm: Then We got Zero VS the big man Kevin Nash

here is no fan reaction

Matt Storm: Then we get to are FIRST Total Chaos Wrestling Title match !!!!!!

Fans go wild!!!!

Matt Storm: Yes we got The frozen one that is coming out of retirement FREEZE!!!!!!

Fan Cheer

Matt Storm: He will be facing a man that has kicked his ass before HOT ICE!!!! 

Fans give a Hell of a BOO!

Matt Storm: And TCW is not going to stop there....No...No...NO then we have DOWN UNDER!!

Fans Cheer a little

Matt Storm: THEN we got the last man in that match none other then the EX CWF Hardcore Icon....hey wait has anyone even seen John around?

Matt Storm looks around looking at every one around him, As they all shake there head no.

Matt Storm: Well there is one more man in that match but no one has seen or herd from him yet so we do not know if he will be coming back to wrestling.

As the fans boo at Matt Storm you see a car pull up behind storm about 12 feet behind him.

Matt Storm: Can some one tell who ever this guy is he can't park here?

As Matt Storm says that he walks over to the car as a big man steps out of it and looks down on Matt.

Matt Storm: um sir...I have to tell you .....that you can't park there.

The man just looks at him

Matt Storm: please sir we don't want no trouble here

The man still just looks down at Matt as he raise his head the Fans Go Insane 

Matt Storm: Well sir I don't know why these people are cheering for you but my list here tells me of no one coming in this way

As Matt Storm says that the informer walks by

The Informer: WOW Matt why did you not tell me he was here?

Matt Storm looks confused

Matt Storm: What huh what do you mean why did i not tell you he was here?

The Informer: Well I want to talk to him about his upcoming TCW debut match at Tuesday night Turbo

Matt Storm: .......Well who is it then?

As Matt storm says that he looks back up as the big man grabs the microphone from his hand

John: Well I can't believe this You wanted to talk to me but know that I'm here you don't?

Matt Storm: Well sorry sir I still don't know who you are

John: Man you don't know who I am? Well that's not that big of a surprise but don't worry this coming Tuesday I will make a name for my self here in TCW

Fans Cheer!!!!!

Matt Stoirm: Well I would like to ask you what your name is then....

The Informer: Man com on its John!!!!!!!!

Fans go crazy

John Smiles at the camera as the fans go crazy

John: Well see at lest the fans know who I am.

Matt Storm: oh sorry man.....well can i get a enter view with you?

John: yeah sheer hey Informer go get me some coffee

The Informer: hey .....oh well I will talk to you next time then

The informer walks off

John: So what do you want to know Mr. matt Storm?

Matt Storm: Well this will be your FIRST TCW match and it is for the NC-17 title!

John: yeah I know the boss...or well the new boss knows that I'm truly Hardcore and that title is the hardcore title here in T----C-----W!!

Fans Cheer!!

Matt Storm: yes I know that is the TCW's hardcore title, But see John the boss has all so added there other men to that match.

John just looks at Matt Storm

John: Um yeah so what dude?

Matt Storm: Well to of these men you know the other you have no clue about him

John: OH yeah I forgot Hot ice and Freeze is all so in this match

Matt Storm: yes and so is Down Under

John:.........Who the hell is that?

Fans laugh 

John: Well never mind See I maybe late coming here but I still have been listing to the others talk about how they are going to kick my ass

Matt Storm: yes and to most people you are truly the under dog in this match

John: Why is that?

Matt Storm: Well we got Freeze who is about IN title rank and we all so have Down Under who I truly think is world rank.....and we got.............

John cuts matt storm off

John: Hot Ice......yes i know Hot ice every well see what you may not know is we where a tag team at one point but then he got to much gold to his head and traded on the fans...on MY fans

Fans go insane

John: So see I know hot ice every well and yeah he has beat the shit out of me a lot but see this is not CWF any more this is TCW!!

Matt Storm: Yes I know this is TCW...but what do you think about all this?

John: man shut up I'm talking

Matt Storm just looks at john

John: So yeah hot ice remember that hell in a cell match the raging cage death match?

Matt Storm: i remember that match

John: yeah so do I see I got pined by Blaze the great Blaze......forget about him for know and i lost my hardcore title then but see I pined hot ice for the IN title my FIRST CWF IN title

Matt Storm:" yeah but there is more to that match

John: yeah then there is where he pined me and won the CWF world title....but again that is the past this is the futer we are talking about and in the futer I see John as the NC-17 TCW champion!!!!!

fans go insane once more

John: Know Down under....i have no clue who the hell you are and i don't care you have pissed off Freeze it looks like so I will not have to worry about you...and Freeze looks like you have gotten pissed at Down under like I said so you and him will be fighting so i do not know to worry about that shit.....so all I have to worry about is Hot ice...yeah I know it is a lot to worry about but see why the hell is he down in my ranking? I mean yeah I'm low ranking but come on here is trying to take my title no...oh hell no see Hot Ice we both know you are World ranking so after i beat the living shit out of you for my new title I want you to go and new that world title and hey maybe I some day will challenge you for it and kick your ass again but that time win the World!

Fans cheer

John: yeah I know I'm looking to far into the futer so what?!?

Matt Storm: Remember you have to worry about Hot ice know and the two others

John: yeah I know...but where the hell is my coffee?

Matt Storm: I don't know I guess he is not getting it for you

John: well I guess I got to get it my self...so hey talk to you later

As john says that he stars to walk off as the fans go crazy and the TCW logo fly by once more...the screen turns black

OOC: Hey sorry i dont know if its any good i'm really bord and i need to rp so I did this hope you like


End file.
